This is a renewal proposal for BRH Grant No. 5 RO1 FD 00804-04 whose objectives remain the same as for the current program, and are reproduced below: a. Establishment of criteria and procedures for evaluation of: 1. X-ray Intensifiers; 2. Video Cameras; 3. Storage Media; 4. Displays.